


Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did by x_merlin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did by x_merlin.Summary: Basically the title





	Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did by x_merlin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15117) by x_merlin. 



> Originally posted in 2008 on LJ.

Title: Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did

Author: x_merlin

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Basically the title

Text: [here](http://x-merlin.livejournal.com/9487.html)

Length: 00:08:40

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Four%20Times%20Merlin%20and%20Arthur%20Didn%27t%20Fool%20Anybody%20and%20One%20Time%20They%20Did.mp3)

 


End file.
